The Story of Narcissus
by ringosatou17
Summary: Multi-chaptered parody fic for the 'Story of Evil' series by Kagamine Rin and Len. Five parodies for the narcissist. COMPLETE.
1. Daughter of Evil

_**The Story of Narcissus**_

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>:  
>Multi-chaptered parody fic for the 'Story of Evil' series by Kagamine Rin and Len. Four parodies for the narcissist.<p>

[Inspired by the 'Story of Evil' series created by the amazing Akuno-P/mothy and sung by the Kagamine twins.]

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>! Read this! DL, DR!

**Pairings**: NaruMai.

**Genres**: Poetry & Parody

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Ghost Hunt, sadly. All rights reserved by all concerned parties.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merciless Narcissist<strong>_  
><em>(parody of "Daughter of Evil")<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mai, where's my tea<em>!"

Once upon a time,  
>there was a seventeen-year-old narcissist<br>who was boss over a psychical research company

With gorgeous and delicate features,  
>an assistant who always makes him tea,<br>and a taciturn curse-breaker whose name was Koujou Lin,  
>the narcissist had the final authority over everything<p>

If he should ever need more help,  
>he'd just call them from his office<br>If there should be anybody revolting against his orders,  
>he'd just floor them with a few simple words from his sharp tongue<p>

"_Mai, where's my tea_!"

The white narcissus blooms beautifully  
>at the first touch of spring<br>Those who can't stand his harsh words,  
>ah, will wilt away serving as his fertilizer<p>

The bossy narcissist was secretly in love  
>with the assistant who always serves him tea<br>However, he thought that his assistant's affection was  
>with his gentle twin who always appears in her dreams<p>

The narcissist, despairing over this turn of affairs  
>called the curse-breaker to his side one day,<br>and said to him in a quiet voice,  
>"We depart for England"<p>

The poor assistant's heart was reduced to ashes,  
>and his own heart was broken<br>The grief of the suffering girl, however,  
>was unable to reach the narcissist's ears<p>

"_Ah, this is an endless tea time_!"

The white narcissus blooms sadly  
>in the most sorrowful color<br>Although he was quite a beautiful flower,  
>ah, he was untouchable because of all his thorns<p>

The narcissist then realized the strength of his longing,  
>so he finally went back after six months<br>The one supervising the office while he had been gone  
>was a woman with fiery red hair<p>

His feelings, accumulated for so long,  
>had melted the ice around his heart<br>The assistant, still patient from months of waiting,  
>also saw his change when she found out that the narcissist come back<p>

Finally, the two of them finally meet  
>and the other psychics had all given them space<br>The beautiful blue eyes of the narcissist  
>were at last fixed on hers<p>

"_How do you do? It's been quite a while_"

The white narcissus now blooms sweetly  
>in the most satisfying of loves<br>His office, built solely for his leisure,  
>ah, was restored quickly to his name and back in function<p>

Once upon a time,  
>there was a seventeen-year-old narcissist<br>who was boss over a psychical research company

His assistant was still at the main office,  
>and only time would tell when his usual call would be heard<br>What could he, who was once called the narcissist,  
>be thinking about in his office alone?<p>

Finally, the time had come,  
>as the hands of the clock signaled it<br>The narcissist, who didn't even bother to look at the clock,  
>made such delivery—<p>

"_Ah, this is an endless tea time_!"

The white narcissus blooms prettily  
>in the most brilliant colors<br>Later on, SPR would talk about him in this way—  
>"Ah, he was truly a merciless narcissist!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hur hur. Next up: parody of "Servant of Evil".<em>


	2. Servant of Evil

_**The Story of Narcissus**_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>! Read this! DL, DR!

**Genres**: Poetry & Parody

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Ghost Hunt, sadly. All rights reserved by all concerned parties.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Twin Brothers<em>**  
><em>(parody of "Servant of Evil")<em>

* * *

><p>You're the elder, and I'm the younger<br>We're twin brothers, separated only by death  
>I'm willing to search for you forever,<br>if only so that I could make you rest in peace

We were born into the world amid laughter and sorrow,  
>and blessed by the sight of our mother's smile<br>By a cruel turn of fate's wheel,  
>our future was split into two<p>

Even if our foster parents  
>should want to forget of your existence,<br>I will always remember you,  
>so just rest in peace and smile<p>

You're the elder, and I'm the younger  
>We're twin brothers, separated only by death<br>I'm willing to search for you forever,  
>if only so that I could make you rest in peace<p>

When I went out to the land where you breathed your last,  
>I met a girl fond of telling ghost stories<br>Because her attitude was so much like yours  
>I fell in love with her at first sight<p>

However, I know that she can't love me as I am  
>and she would certainly choose you if given the choice<br>so I shall just do my obligation to find you  
>But why does my heart dully keep on beating?<p>

You're the elder, and I'm the younger  
>We're twin brothers separated by cruel fate<br>_"I finally found it"_  
>And I secretly wept, at the thought of finally finding you<p>

Very soon this journey will end  
>and then I will part from the girl I've loved<br>If this is the sacrifice I must make because I had found you,  
>then let me take it upon myself to suffer it<p>

_"Mai, I will soon depart for England._  
><em>Take this, and keep it for yourself.<em>  
><em>It's fine. My mother wants to throw away Gene's things anyway.<em>  
><em>I'll just tell her that I lost that picture somewhere."<em>

I'm now the elder, and you're the younger*  
>We're twin brothers put together by sheer chance<br>I know that they called you an angel,  
>then, I must be a fallen one, for we are polar opposites<p>

Once upon a time,  
>there was a psychic, my gentle sibling,<br>who traveled to a far land  
>and was ruthlessly separated from me by death<p>

Even if our foster parents  
>(<em>Finally, the time had come<em>,)  
>should want to forget of your existence,<br>(_as the hands of the clock signaled it_)  
>I will always remember you,<br>(_You, who didn't even bother to look at the clock,_)  
>so just rest in peace and smile<br>(_uttered that yours is an everlasting tea time_)

You're the elder, and I'm the younger  
>We're twin brothers, separated only by death<br>I'm willing to search for you forever,  
>if only so that I could make you rest in peace<p>

If we could be reborn in our next life,  
>then please don't leave my side ever again<p>

* * *

><p>*In context, Naru is older than Gene when he finally found the lake<p>

* * *

><p><em>This is so nice to write. :))<em>


	3. Regret Message

_**The Story of Narcissus**_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>! Read this! DL, DR!

**Genres**: Poetry & Parody

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Ghost Hunt, sadly. All rights reserved by all concerned parties.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wish of a Narcissus<em>**  
><em>(parody of "Regret Message")<em>

* * *

><p>In a land thousands of miles away from his homeland,<br>a young man stays still by himself  
>In his hands, a single paper crane<br>was being folded into existence

_"If you fold a thousand paper cranes_  
><em>and make a wish<em>  
><em>your wish will<em>  
><em>surely come true"<em>

The pile of paper cranes  
>is steadily growing day by day<br>Until they finally reach  
>the needed amount<p>

_"You always protected me,_  
><em>no matter what,<em>  
><em>and I, in turn,<em>  
><em>looked up to you<em>

_"You are no longer by my side_  
><em>to hear me say my wish,<em>  
><em>so I will have to let<em>  
><em>the cranes grant my wish for me<em>

_"I whispered my wish to the cranes,_  
><em>with a lonely tear of regret<em>  
><em>Realizing your importance in my life, unfortunately,<em>  
><em>had occured after it is too late<em>

_"The thousand cranes, with my wish,_  
><em>are lighted up by the sun's rays<em>  
><em>They gradually and silently look up at me<em>  
><em>with their pointed beaks<em>

_"I whispered my wish to the cranes,_  
><em>with a lonely tear of regret—<em>  
><em>'If we could only see each other again<em>  
><em>I'll gladly suffer anything…'"<em>

* * *

><p><em>It's so OOC…:D But I can't find any other way to make a parody of this song…<em>


	4. Rebirthday

_**The Story of Narcissus**_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>! Read this! DL, DR!

**Pairings**: NaruMai.

**Genres**: Poetry & Parody

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Ghost Hunt, sadly. All rights reserved by all concerned parties.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mirror<strong>  
><em>(_parody of "Re_birthday"_)

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was alone<br>The darkness of the tunnel welcomed me  
>I could see nothing, I could hear nothing<br>I was just a spirit floating in the dark

There was a light at the end of the tunnel  
>I looked carefully and felt that it was worth looking into<br>And from ahead suddenly came  
>A disembodied thought spoken out loud<p>

"_You, who are dead already,_  
><em>You are not allowed to move on<em>  
><em>You have something else you needed to do<em>"

—This it said!

In a moment, I remembered how I met my death  
>And the face of the woman who ended my life<br>I became aware of the reason why I was here between life and death  
>And I don't want to return to the void again<p>

I noticed that I was bound by invisible chains  
>They cut into me, they pain my metaphorical skin<br>Both of my ankles are unable to move  
>It's as if I was a mere statue<p>

A thousand cranes flying past me was what I hear next  
>Who had let them fly free to tell me something?<p>

The hours dragged on,  
>and I asked the voice that spoke earlier—<br>"_From where did those beautiful birds come from_  
><em>And who sent them to ease my sorrow?"<em>

That same moment, I found out  
>The meaning of the thousand cranes<br>And that you sent them to me  
>To fulfill a wish that you longed to unburden<p>

And then I saw her, a girl  
>She gave me the energy to remain as I was<br>Surely, it wasn't mere coincidence  
>You had wished for this to happen<p>

I guided the girl through various dangers  
>She thought that I was you<br>But there's a time when I had to revealed the truth to her  
>And I then broke her heart<p>

The chains were removed, and the voice said—  
>"<em>After this, you will see Oliver again<em>"  
>My ankles are released, and it continues—<br>"_Oliver has returned to Mai, and you may talk to him again_"

Everything around me is a silvery gray, I realize that I am in a mirror  
>Very soon you and I are going to meet again—<p>

* * *

><p><em>:)))) Reviews make me smile.<em>


	5. South North Story

_**The Story of Narcissus**_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>! Read this! DL, DR!  
><strong>Genres<strong>: Poetry & Parody  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I will never own Ghost Hunt, sadly. All rights reserved by all concerned parties.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chance Encounter<strong> _  
><em>(parody of "South North Story")<em>

* * *

><p>[<strong>Noll<strong>] How did it come to be?  
>Surely, my wish has been heard?<br>I frown to him through the glass, and he smiles back  
>To the west, to the west<p>

[**Gene**] How did it come to be?  
>Did my wish finally come true?<br>I sing to him through the glass, and he hears me  
>To the east, to the east<p>

[**both**] On a whim, that mirror was left hanging upon that wall  
>If we did not notice it, we would have passed by<br>[**Noll**] "Eugene…"  
>[<strong>Gene<strong>] "Oliver…"  
>[<strong>Noll<strong>] "You really are an idiot."  
>[<strong>Gene<strong>] "I love you, I missed you."  
>[<strong>both<strong>] "How did you feel while we were apart?"

[**both**] Although we look the same, we act differently from each other  
>[<strong>Noll<strong>] Us meeting like this must be fate answering my wish  
>[<strong>both<strong>] We stop by the mirror and begin to talk  
>[<strong>Gene<strong>] Why don't we see each other often after this?

[**Noll**] I came from a very far place in the west just to search for you  
>And when all hope had fled, I had a chance encounter<br>Even if you, caged inside a mirror  
>Is different from what I had expected to find<p>

[**Gene**] The same dark hair and pale skin; the same blue eyes and delicate face  
>We had always secretly changed places<br>And they never found our secret out  
>Together we smile<p>

[**Gene**] In the east, I was a wandering spirit, in agony because of my inability to move on  
>[<strong>Noll<strong>] In the west, I was the mourning brother, still alive despite the torture  
>[<strong>Gene<strong>] A happy thing—  
>[<strong>Noll<strong>] and a sad thing  
>[<strong>Gene<strong>] We had told each other many secrets,  
>[<strong>Noll<strong>] one by one  
>[<strong>both<strong>] In the end, we both smile an identical smile

[**both**] Although we look the same, our worlds are now different  
>[<strong>Gene<strong>] Since we met each other like this, will something change?  
>[<strong>both<strong>] We have always been brothers who are certain to choose different paths  
>[<strong>Noll<strong>] Although, this encounter was brought upon by a thousand cranes

[**Gene**] Our worlds just cross  
>Our worlds then pass<br>It must be the answer to my prayer  
>No other reason for us to meet<br>And now we are here  
>So it is nice to see you again<p>

[**Noll**] We're very alike  
>But we're not the same<br>It is simply you and me  
>No other reason for us to stay<br>And now we must part  
>It's time to go<p>

[**both**] Now, it's time for us to part  
>It was happy, meeting you again in an unusual way<br>Farewell, if we have the opportunity again someday  
>Let's meet at another mirror…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Goodness… :) If I could just tell Inada-san in person that she should draw White Heart so that I can see Noll and Gene talk face to face for the first time~! But maybe that wasn't possible… (drop)<em>

**Notes**: "west" and "east" — respectively, England and Japan

This is finally complete! ^_^

* * *

><p><em>Reviews inspire me to write more:)<em>


End file.
